Constelaciones
by syzygy-galaxia
Summary: A Kyon no le gustaba creer en el destino...


No estoy segura de que esto tenga mucho público, pero mejor subirlo, que tenerlo ahí arrumbado, así que... supongo que si lo van a leer es porque conocen el anime Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu... como sea, aquí está. ¿En serio necesito aclarar que Haruhi no me pertenece y bla bla bla? A estas alturas...

**CONSTELACIONES**

**Capitulo 1**

No me gusta creer en el destino, sobre todo porque lo considero inútil. ¿Bromas del destino? No. Claro que no. O tendría que decir que el destino tiene el peor sentido del humor que conociera, y que era aún más retorcido que el de Haruhi. En aquel momento tenía que estar tomando una cerveza con mis amigos de la universidad, cantando en algún karaoke, o tal vez jugando algún videojuego… ¿pero por qué, en nombre de todos los cielos, tenía que desperdiciar esta hermosa noche de primavera, escuchando los gritos de Haruhi porque no había colocado el telescopio de manera adecuada? Ni siquiera ella sabía cuál era la manera correcta de hacerlo, así que sólo se limitaba a asumir que la forma en la que yo lo hacía estaba mal. Como siempre.

"Lo estás alineando mal."

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo si ni siquiera has mirado a través de él?"

"Kyon, no tienes la menor idea de cómo utilizar un telescopio."

Eso era cierto, ¿pero quién era ella para decírmelo? Si lo que requería era un astrónomo profesional, debería haber llamado a Nagato y no a mí.

Me puse a observar nuevamente por el lente. Como mi esfuerzo por atrapar con el telescopio alguna constelación había sido infructuoso, decidí que la luna era el mejor objetivo del momento, ya que al menos no la podía perder tan fácilmente. Haruhi ni siquiera se había molestado en llevarme algún manual para ayudarme en la tarea de montar el telescopio, y se gastó alrededor de una hora reprendiéndome por ser tan lento y torpe, así que yo estaba más que molesto, sobre todo por el hecho de no ser capaz de dejar todo en manos de Haruhi y marcharme a casa para perder el tiempo de otra manera, que al menos fuera mi manera y no la de una "Astrónoma Suprema" como rezaba la insignia que llevaba en el brazo derecho. ¿Por qué seguía ahí en primer lugar? Los años de la brigada SOS habían quedado atrás. O al menos, sólo los años de preparatoria, porque Haruhi se había encargado de organizar reuniones incluso estando todos en la universidad. Para mi era un enigma la manera en la que Haruhi conseguía tiempo libre para dedicarlo a esta clase de actividades, que desde mi punto de vista eran una pérdida de tiempo bastante indigna; pero mucho más misterioso que ese enigma, resultaba la manera en que Haruhi todavía lograba reunirnos sin mayor esfuerzo.

"Déjame ver."

Haruhi me empujó y observó por el lente del telescopio, pronunció un "mmm" con tono neutral y frunció el ceño ligeramente.

"No está tan mal. Pero no creo que en la superficie de la luna haya extraterrestres. Con todas esas estaciones espaciales y seres humanos caminando por ahí, es posible que los hayan asustado."

Claro. Seguramente en cuanto vieron al primer humano caminando en la superficie de su hogar cerraron todos sus negocios lunares y corrieron a esconderse al lado oscuro.

"El lado oscuro de la luna sería un buen lugar para esconderse."

Imaginaré que no acabo de escuchar eso, de lo contrario podría reírme a carcajadas.

"Pues ahí tienes tu telescopio montado. Ahora me voy a casa." Le dije, sacudiéndome polvo imaginario de las manos.

Aquello consiguió desviar la atención de Haruhi.

"No te he dado permiso para que lo hagas. Tienes que ayudarme a hacer algunas anotaciones."

"¿No era el de menor rango en la brigada? ¿Desde cuándo me ascendiste a secretario?"

"No te ascendí. Pero como jefa de la brigada puedo asignarte tareas para las que no hay un encargado definido, y en este caso, tomarás notas."

La observé mientras me preguntaba hasta dónde podía llegar la tiranía de Haruhi Suzumiya, y hasta donde podía soportarla.

"Tengo cosas importantes que hacer, sabes…"

En cierto modo era mentira. Llegaría a casa y me pondría a disfrutar de algún videojuego, vería una vieja película, o navegaría por internet sin una razón en particular.

"¿En dónde está Orión?" preguntó Haruhi, ignorando como siempre mis comentarios.

"Eres tú la que tiene el mapa de las constelaciones"

Haruhi extrajo de su mochila un mapa doblado y se puso a examinarlo con curiosidad. Le dio vueltas varias veces y se llevó una mano a la barbilla, como si estuviera planeando algo. Daba la impresión de que ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo interpretarlo, pero movía el telescopio y de vez en vez observaba a través de él, negaba con la cabeza y volvía a moverlo. Después de casi diez minutos durante los cuales me limité a observarla y justo cuando estaba a punto de arrebatarle el bendito mapa de las manos, sonrió y dijo:

"¡Ah!. La encontré. Ahora solo queda esperar."

"¿Esperar que?"

"Hay que ser pacientes si buscamos vida extraterreste. No van a aparecer de un momento a otro. Pero hay que estar atentos."

Lo dijo con el mismo tono que yo hubiera usado para explicarle a mi hermana que no se podía ir de Japón a Londres en automóvil. Yo suspiré y me senté en cuclillas, preguntándome cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de que Haruhi comenzara a aburrirse.

-  
>Treinta minutos fue la respuesta a mi pregunta. Haruhi perdió la paciencia de manera tan fugaz como una de las estrellas que pasó frente a nuestro campo de visión y que se perdió de manera tan repentina como su aparición. Yo me había limitado a observar el cielo mientras esperaba sentado en el piso con la espalda recargada en la pared.<p>

"¡Pfff!" exclamó Haruhi "Esto es un fiasco."

Exactamente lo mismo que yo pensaba, y se lo había dicho en repetidas ocasiones.

"¿Eso significa que podemos ir a casa? Tengo muchas cosas que estudiar."

"Kyon, eres un mentiroso. Es fin de semana, siempre estudias en el último momento y ni siquiera estamos en periodo de exámenes. El día que decidas repasar tus materias de manera regular, dejaras de desvelarte y dejar de dormir una semana antes de los exámenes."

Que ella me lo dijera casi no representaba ninguna diferencia. Haruhi siempre había tenido excelentes notas en la preparatoria y ahora, en la universidad, no era la excepción. Que utilizara su tiempo libre en este tipo de actividades en lugar de aprovechar su talento en cuestiones como las artes, deportes, ciencias o lo que fuera, era algo que a los profesores de toda la universidad les originaba tal frustración que en repetidas ocasiones habían acudido a mí para intentar cambiar esos hábitos en la señorita Suzumiya. Las razones por las que creían que yo representaba algún tipo de influencia en Haruhi, eran desconocidas para mí.

Otra de las interrogantes que parecían acechar las mentes del profesorado eran las constantes negativas de Haruhi para irse a estudiar al extranjero, o por lo menos, a la Universidad de Tokio.

Ese mismo día, por la tarde, una profesora la confrontó acerca del tema y Haruhi se negó rotundamente sin proporcionar ninguna razón concreta. La profesora en cuestión me había observado como si yo fuera el origen de todos sus males.

"¿Haruhi?"

"¿Si?"

"Tienes un montón de oportunidades para irte a estudiar al extranjero. Becas por aquí y por allá, ¿por qué no lo piensas mejor y dejas de desperdiciar tu vida en este lugar?"

Haruhi se dio media vuelta y me observó con un gesto de severidad tal, que casi hizo que me arrepintiera de haber sacado el tema de conversación.

"¿Los profesores te pidieron que hablaras conmigo otra vez?" me preguntó, dando un par de pasos para acercarse a mí.

"Si. Pero la verdad es que no entiendo tus razones ¿Piensas gastarte la vida observando las estrellas?"

Me puse de pie y caminé hacia el telescopio. Con todo y las dificultades que se presentaban al no estar tan alejados de las luces de la ciudad, Haruhi había logrado enfocar una estrella. La noche estaba despejada y cálida, era perfecta para realizar este tipo de actividad.

"¿Y qué quieres? ¿Que me convierta en primer ministro de Japón?"

"Eso me daría miedo." Le respondí sinceramente.

"Kyon, no me hables de malgastar la vida cuando claramente aquí la persona menos productiva no soy yo."

Aquel comentario logró ofenderme y molestarme porque… era cierto. Haruhi iba y venía en la universidad como una especie de tornado que lograba participar en casi todas las actividades extras organizadas por profesores y alumnos. Yo simplemente me dedicaba a deambular por aquí y por allá sin que nada lograra entusiasmarme lo suficiente como para tener un rol activo.

"Despierta Kyon." Me dijo Haruhi, dándome un golpe con la palma de su mano en la nuca. "Lo que deberías hacer es empezar a preocuparte por tu futuro y dejar de perder el tiempo. Piensa a largo plazo. Yo tengo mis planes."

"¿Buscar vida extraterrestre?"

La verdad es que aquello no me parecería extraño, y tampoco improbable. Haruhi se acercó otra vez a mí y me quitó de las manos el telescopio, para ponerse a observar ella.

"No. Pienso… tener algo así como un negocio propio."

"Hmm…" balbuceé. Aquella declaración consiguió inquietar mi curiosidad. "¿Qué clase de negocio?" le pregunté, escudriñando su rostro que se encontraba oculto parcialmente por el telescopio.

"Lo sabrás en su momento."

Aquella declaración, lejos de aumentar mi curiosidad, me puso un poco nervioso. Sobre todo porque el tono que utilizó era el mismo que usaba siempre que nos veíamos envueltos en alguna de sus locuras. Solo esperaba que no estuviera planeando hacer negocios con el cuerpo de Asahina Mikuru.

"Está bien." Respondí.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante el resto del tiempo que permanecimos ahí. Al final, Haruhi se aburrió y empezó con un discurso de consignas en contra de los seres extraterrestres que no se habían dignado presentarse ante nosotros. Luego se quedó en silencio y recargó los brazos sobre el barandal, mientras observaba las luces de la ciudad que se hallaban por debajo de nosotros. Era una vista agradable, aunque yo encontraba más encantador el rostro de Haruhi iluminado por los destellos de las luces color ámbar.

"¿Qué?" le pregunté.

"Nada." Me respondió, pero el suspiro que soltó a continuación contrastó con su respuesta.

Yo respeté su silencio. Por lo general, cuando no quería hablar de algún tema se limitaba a ese tipo de respuestas y miradas melancólicas. Yo no podía hacer otra cosa más que observar y guardarme mis palabras. Al menos, siempre había sido así.

"Tarde o temprano las personas como tú terminan haciendo cosas extraordinarias." Le dije sin pensarlo demasiado.

Haruhi volteó y me observó. Me estaba sonriendo y yo le correspondí el gesto. Extendí una mano y le acomodé un poco el cabello, aunque en realidad sólo fue un pretexto para iniciar algún tipo de contacto. Parecía conveniente en aquel momento. Casi de inmediato retiré la mano cuando me di cuenta de lo inusual de aquella escena, aparté la mirada y simulé interés en la vista que se hallaba frente a mí. Podía sentir que Haruhi seguía observándome con insistencia.

"Es curioso." La oí decir a un lado mío.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Creo que tú también podrías… hacer… ese tipo de _cosas extraordinarias_ de las que hablas tanto."

Solté una carcajada y regresé mi mirada a donde anteriormente había estado: el rostro de Haruhi. Sólo que ahora no me estaba sonriendo, sino que me observaba como si no entendiera la razón de mi carcajada.

"¿Fue una broma?" le pregunté, sonriendo todavía.

Haruhi puso los ojos en blanco y me dio un golpe seco en la frente que sonó escandaloso en medio del silencio nocturno.

"Vámonos." Fue su orden mientras se daba media vuelta.

Lo peor fue que me quedé parado ahí como un espantapájaros clavado en el centro de un campo de girasoles, sin alguna remota idea acerca de qué decir o hacer. Abrí la boca y todo lo que conseguí fue aspirar aire y luego soltarlo a manera de suspiro. Haruhi ya estaba desmontando el telescopio, una tarea que le llevaría seguramente tan sólo un par de minutos. Parecía que ya lo había hecho con anterioridad, ¿No me hiciste armarlo sólo para ver como libraba una épica batalla con las partes del instrumento astronómico verdad?

"Haruhi…"

"Ayúdame a bajar esto."

"Pensé que habías dicho que ya podía irme."

Haruhi se dio media vuelta o me observó con las manos en la cintura.

"Tan sólo ayúdame a bajarlo, después te puedes ir."

Puse los ojos en blanco y avancé hacia ella, que me entregó el telescopio y luego continuó desmontando el tripié.

"Parece que ya lo has hecho antes."

"Solía… utilizarlo de vez en cuando con papá."

"¿Por qué me hiciste armarlo si podías haberlo hecho tú?"

"Bueno. Aprendiste algo nuevo ¿no es así?"

Eso último no lo podía negar. De alguna manera no sentí la necesidad de reprocharle los gritos recibidos durante el proceso de montaje, después de tantos años de conocerla, ya me parecían una manera poco ortodoxa de motivarme.

Haruhi no me miró en ningún momento mientras descendíamos las escaleras. Habían decidido que la media noche era un buen momento para dar mantenimiento a los elevadores del edificio, que dos jóvenes tuvieran que bajar quince pisos a pie era algo que seguramente no les importaba.

"Date prisa Kyon."

Ella iba delante de mí, bajando rápidamente porque el que llevaba la pesada carga era yo. Cuando llegamos a la planta baja y salimos del edificio, se hizo evidente lo tarde que era. No era un vecindario muy poblado y el único negocio abierto era uno de esos pequeños autoservicios que operaban las veinticuatro horas. Me dirigí hasta mi bicicleta, dejé el telescopio dentro de la canasta y me agaché para apretar las cuerdas de mis botas. Sólo entonces fui consciente de un par de ojos color marrón que me observaban con curiosidad. Me subí a la bicicleta y observé a Haruhi con gesto neutral.

"Se nos hará más tarde si sigues ahí parada por tiempo indefinido."

La saqué de algún tipo de trance, porque dio un ligero respingo y luego hizo un gesto dividido entre la molestia y algo cercano a la vergüenza.

"Puedo caminar hasta mi casa, gracias."

"Estás loca. Es muy tarde y no puedes andar por ahí sola."

Apenas escaparon tales palabras de mi boca, me di cuenta de que sonaba… protector y preocupado.

"Claro, tu serías de mucha ayuda contra un delincuente armado."

Exasperado, avancé con mi bicicleta hasta ella y la tomé del brazo para obligarla a subir.

"Sube ya."

De manera milagrosa no opuso ninguna resistencia, aunque cuando se sentó en la parte posterior de mi bicicleta, pude ver que tenía el ceño todavía más fruncido.

Empecé a pedalear a mitad de la noche en dirección a la casa de Haruhi. Ambos permanecimos en silencio que de vez en cuando se veía perturbado por el ladrido de algún perro, el llanto de un bebé, o el murmullo de una conversación en el interior de alguna casa. Viré a la izquierda en una calle que estaba en ligero declive, una pendiente lo suficientemente pronunciada como para no tener que pedalear y dejar que la fuerza de gravedad hiciera su trabajo. Tal vez había pasado un minuto cuando noté un ligero peso sobre mi espalda, dirigí una mirada fugaz tan sólo para observar lo que ya sabía que encontraría. Haruhi se había recargado parcialmente sobre mi espalda y tenía los ojos cerrados mientras una ligera sonrisa adornaba sus labios. Cualquiera lo hubiera descrito como adorable, y yo no sería la honrosa excepción. Al parecer mi mirada fugaz no lo fue tanto, porque cuando regresé mi atención al camino, la rueda delantera de mi bicicleta fue a caer justo en un pequeño hundimiento de la calle. El manubrio hizo un movimiento errático, yo quise recuperar el control pero enseguida una alcantarilla floja me lo impidió. Por milésimas de segundo me sentí en uno de esos videojuegos donde la misión era esquivar cientos de obstáculos, tarea en la que yo estaba fracasando de manera espectacular: el borde de la banqueta, un poste, un árbol, algo que parecía una lata vacía de alimentos, todo se interpuso en mi camino y la verdad es que yo no fui capaz de evitarlo exitosamente. Luego, todo pasó tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de hacer otra cosa que no fuera cerrar los ojos y prepararme para el impacto. Sentí una mano aferrarme la manga de la chamarra, y después caí sobre mi costado izquierdo, rodando como un muñeco de trapo por un par de metros, hasta que el mundo volvió a quedarse quieto. El sonido de las ruedas de mi bicicleta dando vueltas, que estaba a un par de metros de mí, fue lo primero de lo que fui consciente. Abrí los ojos y levanté una mano llevándola a mi cabeza, me dolía un poco y sentí algo tibio y viscoso que de inmediato identifiqué como sangre.

"Arggh…" exclamé, encogiendo los ojos a causa del dolor.

Estaba casi seguro de que no era nada grave, pero aún así dolía demasiado. Cuando apenas estaba empezando a ser consciente del montón de pequeñas heridas que me aquejaban (brazos, codos, manos, rodillas), un gemido al lado mío hizo que desviara la mirada y observara a Haruhi, que estaba sentada sobre el pavimento con una mirada que no podía transmitir nada bueno. No sé qué apariencia tenía yo, pero Haruhi se veía horrible. Tenía un raspón en la mejilla, cubierto de tierra y sangre que se veía bastante doloroso, el pantalón que llevaba puesto estaba roto de la pierna derecha a la altura de la rodilla, en donde también lucía una herida. Haruhi se estaba observando las palmas de las manos con gesto de dolor, como si estuviera decidiendo si limpiarlas o dejarlas así. Luego levantó la mirada y me observó como el causante de todas sus desgracias.

"¿Estás bien?"

Era una pregunta estúpida.

"Quiero decir… además de todas esas heridas… " le dije, señalándola.

"Kyon…"

Cuando me llamaba por ese sobrenombre y con ese tono sereno y contenido, nada bueno podía esperarme.

"¡Por supuesto que no estoy bien! ¡Se supone que vas conduciendo una bicicleta! ¿Se puede saber en dónde demonios tenías la vista si no era en el camino?"

Supuse que la respuesta a esa pregunta, me hubiera traído un par de complicaciones innecesarias en ese momento. No vi la necesidad de que ella se enterara de que mi distracción de cinco segundos a causa de observarla, había sido la causante de nuestro accidente.

"No es para tanto, lo siento, frené bruscamente y se salió de control." Mentí.

"¡No lo puedo creer!" exclamó, poniéndose finalmente de pie, y yo hice lo mismo.

"Si te duele demasiado podemos ir a ver a un médico."

"No es nada." Me respondió con tono frío, sacudiéndose la ropa.

Me sentí un tanto culpable cuando la noté caminar, cojeando ligeramente de una pierna. Yo caminé hacia mi bicicleta, notando hasta entonces que el telescopio se había salido de la canasta y se hallaba un par de metros más alejado. Rogué para que estuviera en una pieza (no quería que me lo cobrara), y cuando lo tomé entre mis manos lo constaté, así que suspiré aliviado. Luego levanté la bicicleta y la empujé un poco sólo para confirmar que no tenían ningún daño importante.

"Deberíamos irnos antes de que se haga más tarde." Dije, mientras observaba a Haruhi y sostenía mi bicicleta.

Ella me observó con absoluta desconfianza, lo cual hizo que me sintiera un tanto ofendido. ¡Todo había sido un accidente!

"No estoy segura, prefiero irme en taxi."

Observé a Haruhi y evalué la posibilidad de ir en contra de su decisión.

"Te acompaño entonces."

Haruhi me miró sorprendida.

"¿Y tu bicicleta?"

"Puedo dejarla aquí y mañana regresaré por ella." Le dije, señalando uno de los lugares destinados para estacionarlas.

"Como quieras. Tú pagas el taxi."

"Ya lo sabía incluso antes de que lo dijeras."

"Es sólo una pequeña parte de tu castigo por ocasionar semejante accidente."

Eso también ya lo sabía. Solo los dioses saben que es lo que me espera después, o cuánto tiempo durará el "castigo". Por el momento no quería pensar en eso. Ya tenía bastante sólo con hacer conjeturas acerca de los múltiples dolores que me aquejarían al día siguiente.

...


End file.
